Birthday Surprise
by Gaara's-Hina-Chan
Summary: "So how did you like your surprise?" Hinata smirked this time. Cuddling into him. "Best surprise ever." HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOSHIRO! -one-shot-


**Hey everyone! This is a one-shot, for Toshiros birthday! It's a NarutoxBleach crossover, (ToshiroxHinata). A HUGE thanks to Aurora0914 for Beta-ing for me! You the best! Mwah! ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Bleach, if i did well let's just say Hinata would've been in Sakura's place, and they would show Gaara and Itachi MUCH more. Itachi and Neji wouldn't have died, Hinata and Itachi would've been engaged before the massacre. And Hinata would've been part of Akatsuki :P Akatsuki wouldn't have died either! And if i owned Bleach they would show Toshiro MUCH more and it would star him, AND Hinata would've been in Bleach! So much things would've been changed! ^^ Now that's that all cleared up, on with the story! :P :D **

**HAPPY-BIRTHDAY-TOSHIRO!**

It was the day before Toshiro's birthday. It was cold and snowing. The 10th division were planning a surprise party for their Captain. They were planning to invite the 13th division as well.

Hinata smiled inwardly. Toshiro was anything but a party-crazy guy. He didn't like surprise parties-not one bit. The 10th division was very well aware of that, but they still planning one for him anyway. She giggled, remembering the last time they threw a surprise birthday party for him. She would never forget the shocked, annoyed, and surprised look on his face. She was on her way to their bedroom to take a nap, as she was tired and needed sleep. She did not get much sleep the previous night, so she couldn't wait to get under the covers and just simply pass out.

They (Toshiro and herself) have been married for around a year now. They had gotten married when they were both were still 18, and it was on the 10th of September. Her wedding was not extravagant. It was a small, simple wedding. She had refused anything big. Everything was perfect and wonderfully done. Rukia and Rangiku planned everything for her. Rukia was her best friend. The only person who appeared not so happy, unhappy at their wedding was none other than Toshiro's best friend, Momo Hinamori.

Hinata had suspicions that Momo had feelings for Toshiro, but would not admit it. Hinata was scared that he would leave her for Momo. But now that they were married she knew that he would do no such thing.

Hinata was also a Shinigami like the others. She was also in the 10th division. Her Zanpaktos name was Matsuri, Matsuri's speciality was water.

Hinata's element has always been water, even in Konoha, before she had died. She breathed out her last breath after the battle with Pein. No one could save her, she had lost to much blood. Toshiro had come to take her to soul society and that's when she had met him. Rangiku's voice broke Hinata's thoughts and snapped her back into reality.

"Hinata-chan!" Rangiku called out for her, Hinata turned around, wondering who called out to her when she saw Rangiku.

Rangiku walked up to her and clasped her hands together. "Hinata-chan do you know what tomorrow is?" She asked the Captain's wife excitedly.

"Hi Rangiku-san, I believe tomorrow is F-Friday." Rangiku nodded and smiled brightly.

"And?..." She motioned for Hinata to continue.

"And it's the 20th..." Hinata stated simply. She was no idiot. She knew it was Toshiro's birthday. She wanted to make everyone think she had forgotten. Than Toshiro will think so too. Then she would surprise him, with the greatest give a wife could give to their husband... the only thing is, Hinata was nervous. What if he didn't like her gift for him? Hinata's eyes narrowed.

"Do you know what that means?" Rangiku asked still excited but she was also worried. 'What if Hinata-chan forgot his birthday? No Hinata could never forget his birthday!' Rangiku thought.

"Yes, it's Friday the 20th." Hinata smiled and continued, "I'm going to sleep now Rangiku-san, I didn't get enough s-sleep yesterday. I will see you later." Hinata opened her door and went inside her room. Rangiku only nodded.

"Alright Hinata-Chan, sleep well." Hinata nodded and closed the door. Rangiku sighed, 'I can't believe Hinata-Chan forgot Captain's birthday. He isn't going to be happy.' Her eyes narrowed, 'Should I tell her or should I let her figure it out for herself?' Rangiku made her way to her's and Toshiro's office. She opened the door and entered, making sure to close the door behind her.

She found Toshiro doing paperwork as usual, and it seemed like a long pile.

"Matsumoto, where is Hinata?" He looked up from his paper work, and asked his lieutenant.

"Well, she told me she was going to sleep. She said she didn't get much sleep last night." Rangiku replied.

"I'm going to check on her, she hasn't been well these mornings. She's probably sick...finish the paperwork." Toshiro ordered Rangiku walking out of the office. Rangiku sighed.

"Well at least I have my Sake." Rangiku shrugged smirking.

-:-

Toshiro opened the door to his and Hinatas room. He walked inside making sure to close the door behind him. He was worried for her, she had been throwing up in the mornings, during these last couple of weeks.

Hinata appeared to be sleeping soundly. He didn't want to wake her, so he let her sleep. He decided he needed a hot, steaming shower, so he walked to his cupboard, opened it and took out some clothes as he made his way to the shower.

-:-

~30 Minutes Later~

Toshiro emerged from the bathroom to find Hinata awake reading a book. He smirked getting on the bed so he was sitting next to her. Hinata glanced his way and smiled at him.

"I though you were asleep." He told her snatching the book away from her, closing it and placing it on the side table next to the bed.

Hinata pouted, "I was asleep, but than I woke up and I couldn't go back to sleep." She said, folding her arms.

"Hn" he stated, "Are you sick Hinata?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

"No, I am not. Why? Are you worried?" She teased him poking him with her index finger on his bare chest.

"No..." He stated, frowning. Hinata only smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"You don't need to lie to me, Shiro-kun. I know you're worried, but I'm fine...I'm not sick." She winked, grabbing some of her clothes from the cupboard.

"Than why do you throw up in the mornings?" He frowned, and got up from the bed, walking towards her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. He was 3 inches taller than Hinata. She tenderly placed her hand on his cheek and sighed.

"Toshiro, I'm not sick. Don't worry about me, I'm fine." She smiled as she assured him. He let his hands fall from her shoulders and nodded. She stepped into their attached bathroom and closed the door behind her.

-:-

~The next day: Toshiros birthday!~

Toshiro woke up smiling, wondering what Hinata had gotten him for his birthday. He looked at the figure sleeping next to him... Hinata. She was utterly beautiful. He was glad to have married a beauty like her. She was still asleep, so he decided he would not disturb her.

He got up, had a bath and got dressed in his usual attire (not his captain's uniform) for the day. When he was done, he looked over to see that Hinata was still sleeping, "She must've been really exhausted..." He murmured softly. He left the room, closing the door behind him.

Hinata woke up and yawned, the sound of the door closing waking her up from her peaceful slumber. She smiled brightly, today was Toshiro's BIRTHDAY!

She sighed, got her clothes and stepped into the shower. She brushed her teeth, and washed her hair twice. The second time she put conditioner, making it shine. She stepped away from the water, deep in thought. "How am I going tell him?" She was nervous, but mainly excited. Nervous because she was worried that Toshiro would be angry. Excited because she couldn't help it, she just was!

She rinsed her hair, dried herself, and got dressed. She was wearing a purple kimono, that had flowered patterns. She brushed her hair and left it open. Her hair was quite long, reaching until her mid-back. Then someone knocked on the door.

She put her brush down and went to open it, to be met with the face of Toshiro's lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Ohayou Rangiku-san, do you need a-anything?" Over the years, Hinata's stutter had been reduced, and now she barely stuttered at all.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan, do you know what today is?" Hinata did not reply. Rangiku continued.

"Hinata-chan, do you know that today is Toshiro's birthday?" Rangiku asked, worried.

"Yes I know that, Rangiku-san. I k-knew yesterday, too. I could never forget his birthday." Hinata smiled and nodded, while Rangiku merely sighed.

"Good, I was getting worried. But then, what was with yesterday?" Rangiku raised a questioning eyebrow. Hinata crossed her arms and motioned for Rangiku to come inside. Hinata closed the door behind Rangiku.

"Well yesterday... I was, ano, messing with you. Gomen, I knew it was Toshiro's birthday a-all along. I just wanted to make him think I f-forgot." Hinata explained, sitting on the bed.

"It's okay. I thought you forgot! But why would you want him to think that, huh?" Rangiku asked curiously. Hinata only grinned.

"So I could surprise him afterwards, o-of course." Rangiku laughed and Hinata blushed, embarrassed.

"I see, well I better get going, then. You do know that we are having a surprise party, right?" Rangiku asked, making sure she knew. Hinata nodded.

"Hinata-chan don't mind me asking but...what did you get Captain, or rather what are you going to do for him?" She raised an eyebrow, grinning mischievously. Hinata blushed a cherry red at what she was implying, and waved her hands frantically in front of her face.

"N-No Rangiku-san, p-please! You're embarrassing me." Hinata squeaked out. Rangiku laughed.

"I'm just joking Hinata-chan! But really, what did you get for him?" Rangiku asked happily.

"Gomen Ragiku-san, but I cannot t-tell you." Hinata smiled sheepishly.

"Alright, I'll find out today, though. See you in a bit, Hinata-chan!" Hinata nodded and Rangiku left.

-:-

Toshiro frowned, Hinata had not come looking for him to wish him happy birthday yet. She's always the first to wish him. 'Could she have forgotten?' Toshiro shook his head. No, she would never forget his birthday.

-:-

The room was decorated with party things. There were drinks, snacks and all sorts of fancy stuff. Everyone had confetti poppers in their hands. The 10th division and the 13th division along with Momo were all present, except Hinata. Momo smirked, thinking that Hinata had forgotten Toshiro's birthday. Rukia looked worried, but a look from Rangiku assured her that there was nothing to worry about.

Right on cue, Hinata entered quickly. She greeted everyone with haste and sighed. "Rangiku-san where's the cake?" Hinata asked, as Rangiku giggled. "There it is, Hinata-chan." Hinata smiled.

"Toshiro-kun is coming this way, turn the lights off, please." Everyone nodded, as Ichigo turned the lights off.

Toshiro entered and noticed that everything was dark. He inwardly sighed. 'Please don't tell me-' his thoughts were cut off when the lights turned on, accompanied by joyous screaming.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAPTAIN!" Toshiro just stood their motionless, as the sound of confetti poppers were heard. Right on cue, confetti fell on everyone's heads.

Toshiro looked at everyone and said, "Arigatou, but you do all know that I hate surprises, and surprise parties?" Everybody nodded. Hinata walked up to him.

"Oh cheer up Shiro-kun! Everyone is here just for you, and this is your surprise party. Be happy!" She said, and grinned brightly. He smiled slightly, before the smile disappeared.

"I thought you had forgotten..." He trailed of, embarrassed.

"How could I forget?" She smirked and kissed him on the cheek, forgetting everyone's presence. Toshiro was shocked that she was so bold, while Hinata just blushed. Momo's eyes darkened everyone laughed, excluding Momo, Hinata and Toshiro.

"Ano w-well let Toshiro-kun c-cut the cake, yeah the c-cake." Hinata stuttered out, clearly still embarrassed. Toshiro just smirked and cut the cake.

Time passed by. Everyone gave Toshiro a present, but soon it was dark and late and the people left. Except the 10th division, of course.

-:-

~In Toshiro & Hinatas room~

'Hinata hasn't given me a gift yet... hmm... I wonder what she's up to.' Toshiro smirked, "Hinata, you haven't given me your gift yet." Hinata stiffened.

"Gomen Toshiro-kun.." Hinata trailed off, her back facing Toshiro. She was smirking, but he couldn't see.

"Don't worry Hinata, you don't need to give me a gift. Having you with me is all that matters, I don't need a gift from you." He explained and walked up to her. He turned her around and put his hands on her shoulders. She smiled. She truly did love her husband.

"But I do have one for you, although it will arrive in seven months' time." She smiled brightly, glowing.

"Hinata, what do you mean?" He was curious. What was she talking about? She smirked.

"Well, all I'm saying is that someone's going to be a father." He stiffened. Did she really mean what he thought she meant?

"Hinata are you-" he stopped, mid-sentence, as she giggled and nodded.

"Yes, my Shiro-kun, I'm pregnant! I'm going to be a mother and you're going to be a father! We're going to be parents!" She explained excitedly.

He froze. What should he do? What should he say? He was shocked, happy, nervous and excited! This was the best thing that ever happened to him. When he did not reply Hinata became agitated.

"Toshiro are you-" She didn't have time to continue, because suddenly she was being lifted in the air and being spun around. She giggled as he put her down.

"So, are you happy?" They were both smiling.

"More than you can ever know. How far along are you?" He asked, his fingers caressing her cheek.

"I'm glad. I was worried that you wouldn't be. I'm 2 months along." She sighed, relieved.

"You shouldn't have worried. Hinata, I love you." He told her, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too, Toshiro." He smirked, and kissed her passionately on the lips. The kiss lasted quite a while; but, sadly, air was something that humans needed. They stared at each other in the eyes. Toshiro was smirking while Hinata was blushing. Even after all they shared: he still made her blush.

They both got changed and went to bed. "So how did you like your surprise?" Hinata was the one smirking, this time. She cuddled into him.

"Best surprise ever." He smirked and kissed her on the forehead. Then they both fell into a peaceful sleep in each others arms.

**-:-**

**So how you did guys like it? My first one-shot! I've never written a one-shot before so this is my first one-shot, please review guys! Will mean A LOT to me! Tell me what you think! :D**

**And again, thanks a bunch Aurora0194 for Beta-ing for me! You a great Beta! ;;) well that's it folks review please! :D**

**Toshiro: Why did you make Momo seem bad? Do you not like her? *raises eyebrow* **

**Me: I do to! But not THAT much. Plus Momo would obviously be jealous. *shrugs***

**Toshiro: Whatever...**

**Me: Toshiro tell our fellow readers to review please?**

**Toshiro: Review and make her happy.**

**Me: Please?**

**Toshiro: *sighs* Please, I'm going to see Hinata. *walks away***

**Me: Review please! Till next time! :D**

**XxGaara's-Hina-ChanxX**


End file.
